


My own private Colorado

by nellyEndorphin



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellyEndorphin/pseuds/nellyEndorphin
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 3





	My own private Colorado

卡特曼死了，我们回到科罗拉多。

准确来说是我，凯尔，凯尔·布拉夫斯基，是我只身回到科罗拉多。八点二十分我从82号公路开进来，一辆随时散架的破车。卡特曼的母亲坐在一堆泥里喝双倍激浪，大瓶装，塑料瓶子肥绿晶莹。一个还是两个倒在地上。她显然没能认出我，或许困惑自己为什么坐在大冬天郊外烂地上狂灌他妈的什么增肥汽水儿。她旁边两三个人影，前男友或是姘头之类的，中年不甚清晰圆腻下垂的朦胧黑块散在背后。还在下小雪。我开进镇子时就在下，一路开到最西边还如此。寒气环绕的肮脏烂泥，雪幕没完没了罩紧了车头……科罗拉多是不是根本就没有夏天？神父没有来。我走上前和卡特曼夫人打招呼，她没有看我，鼻尖挂着冰壳。她背后翻出来的土四处堆着，那空泥水坑很浅，暗黄红色的一小潭。或许是明天，后天，天气好的时候。我蹲下身握住卡特曼夫人的手。她不知道在看什么地方。“布拉夫斯基，”我握了握她雪水打湿的手背。“什么时间下葬？”我问。她没有理我。我站起身拖她进车里，她湿淋淋地伏在我胳膊上打了一串嗝。

掉头前我又回头看了一眼。回去第一件是重新拉头发。那算得了什么呢？衣柜挂着我毛料好西装，我有的是机会……手掌被她线衫拉链剐掉一块皮摁在冰凉方向盘上。这车真脏极了，挡风玻璃有个洞，排气管一路磕在地上。和温蒂以前那辆一样，她走的时候甚至都把那玩意儿忘了……她要结婚，当然至少买辆好点的。可我也不是没有过和她结婚的打算——我还曾和她一起回到三藩，汗水闪亮的，在一个热天午后……

十点半。还能去哪里等到天放晴？走时杰拉德早卖掉了我们那栋旧房，我开进来时经过，二楼没有玻璃，水泥上长草。我靠边打算下车，院后那个矮木头工具棚子有橡木锯齿状的围墙板。然而那门嘭地一声一个白背心工装裤男人摇晃出来冲着马路几乎尿到我身上。我转身回车里一踩油门。他也许向我掷了那空酒瓶子也许没有，我听到碎裂声。早上八点不是吗？南方公园。在南方公园我无处可去。收消息的时候我正在睡觉，左肩全麻了。或者是开会，有人往桌子上反复摔文件。那号码我没有见过。过了两天等我收拾好飞到丹佛半夜租了辆车行最破开上285时才开始疑惑。二零零三年离开科罗拉多时我和他们就早已很少来往——十三年里我从moto v680换到iPhone，科罗拉多到三藩，新泽西再到匹兹堡……夜路我开了很久。越过黑字木牌，空气是鼻酸的绿玻璃，那冷得要死的小破镇子再次出现在我面前。


End file.
